


Nothing to lose (If it was me that was by your side)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: “This how we’re doing this, Barnes?” Sam says. “This is how you’re asking me out?”“I’m not— this isn’t what I’m doing.”





	Nothing to lose (If it was me that was by your side)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed, feel free to point out typos, etc.

The words are barely out of Bucky's mouth when Sam’s eyebrow shoots up, his body radiating _unimpressed_. It’s honestly impressive that after this shit show of a mission, Sam can emote anything that’s not exhaustion or annoyance.

“This how we’re doing this, Barnes?” he says, slipping off the under shirt he wears under his suit, and making this conversation a thousand times harder than it already is. “This is how you’re asking me out?”

“I’m not— this isn’t what I’m doing,” Bucky says, leaning in the doorway.

Sam laughs. “You tell a guy _you_ _wanna do this or what_ while he’s getting undressed, he’s gonna get some ideas.” His pants are next to go, and since Bucky’s not that nice, he doesn’t exactly avert his eyes. What else could he possibly look at anyways? Shield compounds are all built with the same two shades of grey and black.

He dismisses Sam's words with a wave of his metal hand. “Brain damage. Words are hard.”

“’S what they all say,” Sam mutters.

“Who's 'they' ? There another brain damaged supersoldier you wanna fuck? Steve couldn’t get it up if he tried. And he looks like fuckin’ Joe Biden.”

“Who says I don’t have my eye on somebody? You don’t know my life.”

“I—I do, actually,” Bucky says quietly, and all too serious for the way their conversation was going. The amusement on Sam’s face turns into mild curiosity, and Bucky knows it’s too late to pretend he didn’t mean what he’d just said.

Oh well. Bucky came to creep on Sam for a reason, might as well get it over with.

“Is that why you wanna—well, what is it you actually wanna do?” Sam asks. “Since you aren’t asking me out.”

“I’m, uh, I want you to be my—” _boyfriend, sweetheart, partner_ — “my guy.”

Sam’s smile is small and genuine. “I already am.”

“I know, but...I want more. I don’t want you to just be my guy out there,” Bucky says, vaguely gesturing to the outside world, “but in here too.” He runs a hand through his hair before getting off of the door frame and walking to the center of the room, where Sam is sitting on his bed. “You—you’re smart, you care about people, and you look so fucking good. And I know you like me too.”

“I tolerate you, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Same difference. What I mean is, well...” Bucky sits down on the floor, crosses his legs, and grabs Sam’s hand. “I’m not asking you out ‘cause we’re past that bullshit, and— I do. I do know your life.” Sam’s eyes are on Bucky, Bucky’s are on the floor and it’s a miracle he’s made it this far into this shitty little speech. “So,” Bucky says, clearing his throat and dragging his eyes up to Sam’s. “You wanna do this or what?”

Sam’s whole face softens in a way Bucky has rarely seen before.

“I tolerate you and we _are_ past a lot of bullshit,” he says softly, and Bucky knows he’s not the only one who’s in deep. “’Course I wanna do this.”

Bucky smiles up at Sam without even meaning to. He also doesn’t remember ever feeling his heart beat out of his chest in a good way, but there’s a first time for everything. He brings Sam’s hand up to his lips and kisses it as gently as he knows how.

“Good. Hope you don’t think that means I’ll take it easy on you out there.”

“Of course not,” Sam says, and leans towards Bucky. “I’m signing up for the full James Barnes experience, brain damage and all.”

“Brain Damage and Bird Brain. We’re a good fit.”

Sam snorts and closes the distance between the two of them. After their first gentle, hesitant, perfect first kiss, Bucky realizes he’s wrong.

“Perfect,” he says against Sam’s lips, before leaning back in to kiss his guy. “We're a perfect fit."

**End**.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Twitter for (further) ruining Endgame by pointing out that old Steve looks like Joe Biden.
> 
> Title from 8th grade by Mariah Carey. 
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](http://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
